


Denial

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: How could this happen? And while he was in his third year too??





	Denial

The pregnancy test said positive.

There was no way it could be real. 

Okay, well it was real because he was looking at it but he wasn’t really ready to accept it.

Hinata was about to start his final year of high school and he wanted to play volleyball with his friends these last few times. He didn’t want to spend his third year sitting out because he was pregnant. 

No. 

Not happening. 

It had to have been a mistake, don’t false positives happen all the time? Maybe? Hinata took in a deep breath, wrapped the stick in toilet paper, and tossed it into the trash. Because there’s no way it was real right? Yeah?  
No way. 

He shouldn’t have taken the stupid test anyway. 

Even though Hinata didn’t want to believe in what the test said it was right. He knew it was right, but just didn’t want to accept it. 

Acting as if there was nothing different, Hinata continued to go to volleyball practice and participate as much as he could. 

But secrets that involve a life, don’t really last long. 

There was one day in particular, in which Karasuno had a practice match and Hinata almost stayed home. He should have though. He woke up with horrible morning sickness and the because he had lost so much fluid it made him feel weak. 

“You look sick, go home.” Tsukishima observed as Hinata dragged his feet into the gym, “You’ll just slow us down.”

“Be nice, it’s just a practice game.” Yamaguchi patted Tsukishima on the shoulder, but then agreed, “You know, if you’re not feeling well --,” 

“I’m fine.” Hinata lied.

“We’ll see how you’re feeling after warming up,” Yamaguchi decided, “If you’re not feeling good, then just step down for today.” 

“I won’t need to, because fine.”

Kageyama knew there was something wrong with Hinata, he had known for at least a few weeks. There was a change in the omega’s scent, it was a lot heavier and thicker for someone who normally has a light and airy smell. And Kageyama wasn’t the only one who noticed, Tsukishima did as well and a few first years did too. 

“Is Hinata pregnant?” Tsukishima asked Kageyama one evening when they were alone in the club room. 

“I don’t think so.” Kageyama answered, “He hasn’t told me anything, why do you ask? Do you know something I don’t?”

Tsukishima shook his head, “His scent, it’s been different.” 

“I know.”

Kageyama had noticed how lethargic Hinata had been acting that day, and coach Ukai had noticed it too. He asked Kageyama to keep an eye on him during the practice match, and if he notices anything to inform him immediately. 

It didn’t take long for Hinata to start to feel dizzy, it was only ten minutes into the match and he was already out of breath. 

Yamaguchi was about to serve, when he heard a thump on his side of the court and saw that Hinata had fainted. The game paused as Kageyama carried Hinata to where Ukai was waiting. Kageyama laid Hinata down and Takeda came to him with two medics.

The game resumed, and although much of Karasuno was distracted, thinking about their fallen teammate, they still managed to win. 

One of the medics realized how severely dehydrated Hinata was and took him to a nearby hospital to get treated. After the game, all the third years decided to go visit him to see if everything was alright. 

There at the hospital, the doctors confirmed that Hinata was pregnant and he cried. He cried not because he was disappointed at himself for getting pregnant in his third year, but because he was actually worried that he had maybe damaged the pup because of his recklessness. The doctors had told him everything was fine, but to just be more careful. 

Hinata pressed his hand against his stomach, knowing on the other side of his hand was a young pup growing. It was his and Kageyama’s baby, and knowing that he could have lost the baby had become more terrifying than the thought of not playing for his third year. 

He couldn’t keep this baby a secret from the others or from himself any longer.

And so, when his third year friends walked into the room to greet him, he immediately announced, “I’m pregnant!”


End file.
